


Choices to be Made

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Family Dynamics, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Wash need to come to an arrangement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices to be Made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Lovebirds" and the fic_promptly prompt "Firefly (and/or Serenity), Zoe Alleyne Washburne, "I'm just telling you there's a choice to be made here.""

"I'm just telling you there's a choice to be made here," Zoe said calmly.

"You saying I can't ever leave this ship? can't find other work somewhere?" Wash said, surprised.

"You can," Zoe emphasized. "But I won't leave the Captain."

Wash's face screwed up in confusion. He thought that they had an arrangement here. "You love him?"

Zoe snorted. "Not in the way you mean. But he's my Captain. I won't leave him." And in her mind, that was that.

The silence stretched out as Wash considered this. He hadn't expected his marriage proposal to be returned with conditions, and he had to get that settled in his head first. "But you'd be willing to marry me?" he asked, double checking.

Zoe nodded. "That'd be amenable to me."

Wash considered this. "And you wouldn't want to... I dunno... _share_ with the Captain later or something?" He had never done it, but some of the guys in flight school had told him of places...

Fortunately, Zoe's disturbed expression was enough confirmation for him. "Okay, then let's get married."

Zoe nodded. "Alright."

As soon as they emerged into the kitchen, the Captain grinned widely. "So I take it that the lovebirds have come to some kind of arrangement?" he declared brightly.

"Really?" Kaylee perked up, smiling widely.

"Wash and I are getting hitched," Zoe declared without preamble.

An expression that Wash couldn't identify crossed the Captain's face, and then he smirked. "Well, as Captain, I think it's my duty to kiss the bride," he declared. "Or maybe the groom. I've never been too sure about that tradition."

Zoe's gun was out of her holster and pointed at him in an instant. Smirking, she offered "go ahead and try sir."

Wash wasn't sure if he should be relieved or smugly amused that the Captain didn't take her up on the dare.


End file.
